


The Warm Kind Of Cold

by lumifuer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, New York City, Snow, Stark Tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12903915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: The Avengers left for Christmas and you stayed behind, watching over the tower but Steve decided to make it up to you.





	The Warm Kind Of Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the request! I love domestic Steve, especially during the winter season ♥

The Stark Tower always felt way too big for your small dysfunctional family. But somehow every and each of you was filling this substitute home with your presence, making its cold walls warmer and more welcoming. That was until Stark’d decided to take everyone on holiday vacation to blow some steam off. And you understood that but you weren’t in a mood for leaving so you stayed behind, watching over your home as they packed their bags and left.

With the imminent threat, you couldn’t risk contacting your family. Hell, thinking about them was enough to make you feel guilty for putting them in danger even if you were in a desperate need to reach out to them and let them know you’re alright. You were reminiscing about all the holidays that you’ve spent with them, all the joy that they’d ignited in your soul which only made you more miserable when you were confronted with the bleak reality. You were pointlessly wandering the halls, watching the pictures hanging on the walls and smiling at the cheerful faces of your friends. You stepped into the living area, looking at the green tree standing in its middle, sad and naked. All the boxes with Christmas ornaments have been scattered all over the floor but left when Tony announced you wouldn’t be spending holiday season at the workplace this year. And honestly, with the heavy heart and soul, you felt too tired to hand the bubbles and angles yourself.

“The picture is kind of sad,” you heard a warm voice behind your back.

You turned on your heels with the biggest smile spreading across your lips. Steve Rogers, the saviour of Christmas. He was standing in the hallway with his hands in his pockets, watching you with a raised eyebrow.

“I thought you were going on a vacation,” you questioned, walking over to where he was standing.

“Because I thought you were going, too,” he replied. “You shouldn’t be alone for Christmas.”

Those words were enough to set off the tears that’d been threatening to show since the moment the Avengers took off. You threw your arms around Steve’s neck pressing your cheek against his chest. He hugged you back and kissed the top of your head, swaying softly with you in his arms.

“Would you like to go with me on a date?” he asked suddenly and you nodded, wiping the tears from your cheeks and smiling at him. “Okay, but we don’t have much time, come on.”

Asking him about your destination proved to be pointless, he would simply smile and tell you to wait, not wanting to spoil the surprise. Everyone in the city seemed devoured by Christmas joy and you could finally admit that a bit of the holiday spirit has gotten into your heart as well. It was this warm feeling that your family always provided and you were so grateful that Steve was able to make you feel so good despite the situation.

He seemed to be dragging you to the Central Park and you were sure you’d soon end up on the huge ice rink but he abruptly turned right just before heading over to the place of interest. As you were wandering down the dimly light alley, you notice a number of people around you was lowering. You clung to his arms, feeling the chilly air finding its way under your clothes and he put his arm around you.

You made it to the small bridge and Steve pulled you in its direction before you had a chance to say anything.

“Look, we made it!” he pointed across the park.

You looked up and saw the most beautiful thing this city has ever offered you. The lights on the Christmas tree went off only to be back a second after, shining with more intensity than ever. All of the ice rink decorations begun moving and making sounds. You heard laughing and shouting of the people gathered under the tree but you were completely fine standing next to Steve. He reached into his bag and pulled out a thermos with hot chocolate in it, giving you your favourite mug.

You were drinking and admiring the view, so thankful for each other’s company.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment to spread some Christmas joy!


End file.
